Talk:Neia Baraja/@comment-67.177.41.50-20180907205541
Man, I love Neia so much! The song ‘You Can’t Hide, You Can’t Run’ by Dilated Peoples reminds me of her (putting the words in effect of the story of course). I understand if people have a bitter taste because of Arche, but c'mon! Neia's dream: 1: From a young age she was taught by her mother that paladins were the principal of justice, power, and grace. 2: She dedicates her life to this image she holds. 3: Father is close with her as a kid, but slowly becomes more and more distant, making her spite him. Hurting all the more because of how close they were and how she just wanted him around. 4: Her features caused her the grief of much bullying and her fragile female heart of wanting to be loved and seen as worthy of beauty cut deep scars. 5: She has a deep desire to protect and hold the ideals of a paladin in its purity. An important aspect being integrity. 6: She grew up in a strong and peaceful country. Neia's reality: Man … I listened to ‘Can You Feel My Heart’ by Bring Me The Horizon, ‘Learning To Survive’ by We Came As Romans, and ‘Unlovable’ by Darren Hayes when writing this part. T_T 1: War breaks out and all the ideals of her legendary paladins’ shatters. Her superior and the standing image of the lead and most powerful paladin in the world is dishonest, spiteful, short minded, dishonorable, shameless, selfish, powerless, uncouth, and an utter bitch to her. 2: Father and Mother die, leaving her utterly alone and she finds near zero help from the Order she has pledged her life to and is constantly used, trying her absolute best, but never acknowledged. 3: Everyone shuns her because of her looks and she feels nigh unlovable with no sight of comfort in her future. 4: Everything is falling apart around her as despair attacks her on all fronts. Her country is on the verge of annihilation. The people she not only swore, but truly heart warningly wants to save are dropping like flies (holocaust style), and the most powerful person in the kingdom is with her and doing nothing. 5: She feels worthless. Enter Ainz: 1: All the ideals she had been taught and come to believe of the paladin order Ainz possesses in her eyes. 2: He offers to resurrect her parents and does more than anyone by light years to save a country not his own (all while being undead). 3: He acknowledges her strengths and praises her nearly with every breath he takes. 4: Ainz is subject to, in her eyes, many many injustices by the paladins and citizens that are supposed to be staples of good will and good characteristics. 5: He gives her, to her eyes, national treasures of great power that help her be useful (feel like she's contributing and doing more than the so-called top paladin she so admired before the war). 6: She sees a god like being that has almighty power, intellect, and kindness that has no weakness in character. He acts basically perfect in her eyes; he is a perfect being. He even sends a battle maid to help support them when he is in a losing fight because of his boundless mercy. He contributed and saved more lives than anyone from her own kingdom and he is a King from a non-affiliated kingdom. She is basically the first person to see Ainz in the exact light as Ainz's own guardians. She’s the most heart aching character in the entire series from my point of view. All of this makes her such a loveable character. If anything, it should make you hate Demiurge, Ainz, and Remedios for their actions or brain washing her and making her go through so much torment and agony.